nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Aram og hunden
Engang vandrede Aram på Niraham forklædt som købmand. Han rejste med en enkelt æsel og sov på vejene, selvom det var efterår og bidende koldt. En aften da han havde slået lejr og tændt et bål, så Aram pludselig to gule øjne skinne i mørket, som om et væsen luskede rundt i udkanten af lejren, men ikke turde komme bålet nærmere, the alle vilde dyr frygter ilden. "Kom frem, min ven, og lad mig se dit ansigt," kaldte Aram, og på hans bud måtte skabningen træde ind i lyset fra bålet. Det var en hund, et magert bæst med filtret pels og rindende øjne. Den lagde sig fladt på maven for at vise sin underkastelse, og krøb pibende tættere på Aram. "Jeg vil slå en handel af med dig, herre," sagde hunden og så bedende på guden. "Hvad kan du tilbyde mig, dit sølle kræ?" spurgte Aram fornøjet, for hunden så vitterligt ynkelig ud. "Jeg kan blive den bedste ven, som du nogensinde har haft, herre," svarede hunden og begyndte at remse sine dyder op. "Når du sover om natten, vil jeg våge over dine ejendele, og hvis jeg hører fjender nærme sig i mørket, vil jeg gø og advare dig. Hvis lyden af min stemme ikke skræmmer dem væk, vil jeg bide dine fjender og forsvare både dine ting og dit liv." "Det lyder jo godt," sagde Aram. "Men jeg har min gode knortekæp, så jeg er ikke bange for røvere eller vilde dyr." "Når det bliver koldt til vinter, vil jeg sove ved din side og låne dig min kropsvarme," fortsatte hunden så. "Hvis du børster min pels, bliver den tyk og varm nok til os begge." "Det kan nok være sandt," sagde Aram. "Men jeg har min lune kappe, så jeg kommer ikke til at fryse." "Min næse er den fineste, der findes," svarede hunden da. "Jeg vil støve dit bytte op for dig og hjælpe dig med at nedlægge det. Jeg vil hente de fugle, som du skyder ned fra himlen, lige meget hvor de lander, og jeg vil jage småkravlet op fra det høje græs, hvor det gemmer sig, så du kan få ram på det." "Alt det er jo meget godt," sagde Aram. "Men jeg har penge på lommen, så jeg behøver ikke jage selv." Hunden jamrede, for den begyndte at blive desperat, men den fortsatte alligevel. "Jeg vil altid stå ved din side, ligegyldigt hvor meget verden går dig imod," hylede den. "Jeg vil logre med halen og slikke tårerne bort fra dine børns kinder, og min trofasthed vil ingen ende have, så længe du behandler mig godt." Da lo Aram, for han syntes godt om alle de punkter, som hunden havde fremlagt, og det var vitterligt en fordelagtig handel, hvis et menneske ville kunne bytte en smule selskab, en børstning i ny og næ, nogle madrester og et venligt klap fra tid til anden for så loyal og dygtig en tjener, som hunden påstod, at den kunne være. "Du har talt din sag godt, hund," sagde Aram. "Og jeg er bestemt den, som vil få mest ud af vores handel. Men hvis du vil være tilfreds med den lod, som du tildeler dig selv, vil vi alle være glade. Jeg er dog ikke et menneske, men derimod alle menneskers guddommelige beskytter, og jeg har ikke brug for din hjælp." Hunden klynkede og peb, men Aram lagde beroligende en hånd på dens hoved. "Jeg har ikke brug for dig personligt, men det har til gengæld mine børn. Vogt over menneskerne og giv dem din trofasthed, så skal de give dig ly for regnen, mad fra deres eget bord og venlighed. Og af mig skal du også have to gaver: For det første skal du ikke længere frygte ilden, for den er menneskehedens eje. Og fordi du er så god en tigger, skønt du har så meget at forhandle med, skal dine bedrøvede øjne række langt ind i hvert menneskes sjæl og vække medynk hos dem. Det er mine gaver til dig, du menneskets bedste ven."